<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leggenda o disastro by AkaneMikael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454939">Leggenda o disastro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael'>AkaneMikael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Odi et amo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, M/M, POV Liam, POV Noel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Come fa a non capire che gli voglio bene e che lo rincorro, non cerco di distruggere la sua vita, ma di farne parte.'<br/>Liam mette su una band sgangherata e si mette a cantare solo per aiutare Noel nel suo sogno, ma appena gli chiede di unirsi al suo gruppo quello dà di matto. Riuscirà a convincerlo ad accettare?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Odi et amo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leggenda o disastro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prima shot di una serie di 6 sui fratelli Gallagher. Attenzione, è a tema incesto perciò chi è sensibile all’argomento non legga! Se qualcuno legge senza conoscere il fandom, presto detto: parliamo di Liam (il cantante) e Noel (il paroliere e musicista) degli Oasis. I due hanno sempre avuto un rapporto di amore odio, molto conflittuale eppure insieme hanno fatto meraviglie e cose fra le più discusse di tutti i tempi. Diciamo che loro sono la classica materia di leggenda. La prima fic parla di come mi sono immaginata l’inizio della loro avventura insieme negli Oasis. Sono fatti reali mescolati ad altri inventati, per questa non andrò nei dettagli di ciò che è vero e ciò che non lo è se non che Noel ha spiegato che per lui il senso del 'Wonderwall' è 'oggetto del desiderio'. Le fic sono dai pov di entrambi i ragazzi e sono tutte già scritte, ne metterò circa una a settimana. Spero che vi piaccia. Aggiornamenti nella mia pagina. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>LEGGENDA O DISASTRO</h1>
<h1>
<a href="http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers14.jpg"></a><a href="http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers33.jpg"></a><a href="http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers19.jpg"></a>
</h1><p>"<em>Oggi sarà il giorno in cui te lo rinfacceranno<br/>
Ora, in qualche modo, dovresti aver capito cosa fare<br/>
Non credo che nessuno provi per te quello che provo io adesso</em><br/>
<em>Rumori di fondo, in giro si dice che tu non sia più innamorato<br/>
Sono sicuro che tu l’abbia già sentito, ma non hai mai veramente avuto dubbi<br/>
Non credo che nessuno provi per te quello che provo io adesso</em><br/>
<em>E tutte le strade che dobbiamo percorrere sono tortuose<br/>
E tutte le luci che ci guidano là sono accecanti<br/>
Ci sono molte cose che mi piacerebbe dirti<br/>
Ma non so come fare.</em><br/>
<em>Perché forse<br/>
Sarai quella che mi salverà<br/>
E dopo tutto<br/>
Sei il mio muro della meraviglia<br/>
Oggi è il giorno<br/>
Ma non potranno mai rinfacciartelo<br/>
A questo punto dovresti avere capito<br/>
Cosa non dovresti fare<br/>
Non credo che nessuno provi per te<br/>
Quello che provo io adesso</em><br/>
<em>E tutte le strade che ti hanno condotto fin là erano tortuose<br/>
E tutte le luci che illuminano il cammino sono accecanti<br/>
Ci sono molte cose che mi piacerebbe dirti<br/>
Ma non so come fare</em><br/>
<em>Ho detto che forse<br/>
Sarai quella che mi salverà<br/>
E dopo tutto<br/>
Sei la mia ancora di salvezza, il mio muro della meraviglia"</em><br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hzrDeceEKc"><em>- Wonderwall - </em></a></p><p>/ Noel /</p><p>Non lo volevo, cazzo. Non lo volevo. <br/>
Perché diavolo doveva per forza intromettersi lo stronzo di merda? <br/>
Come può non capire che la musica per me è sacra? È il mio rifugio, il mio rifugio dal mondo, dalla merda che ho in giro, la mia vita, la mia famiglia fottutissima, DA LUI! <br/>
Io non capisco perché cazzo doveva per forza venire a rompermi il cazzo e infilarsi qua nella mia vita, nella mia zona sacra e contaminarla!<br/>
Cosa diavolo vuole da me?<br/>
Me ne ero andato a fanculo, vivevo la mia vita, forse non avrei avuto successo, non ha importanza, a lui di sicuro non fotte. Eppure ha tanto fatto finché non si è infilato in mezzo. <br/>
Da quando in qua gli fotte qualcosa della musica? La musica è la MIA area di competenza, cazzo. È la MIA vita! Non sua! <br/>
Ma arriva con questa band che fa letteralmente cagare, ma mi fa vedere che è bravo a cantare. E da quando sa cantare? Da quando gli interessa?<br/>
Quello stronzo doveva per forza contaminare il MIO mondo?<br/>
E non contento che fa? <br/>
MI CHIEDE DI ENTRARE NELLA SUA (S - U - A) BAND!<br/>
Quello che mi manda così in bestia è che capisco che è la migliore occasione che ho per fare musica come volevo e se rifiuto sarei un coglione e ancora peggio LO STRONZO È DAVVERO FOTTUTAMENTE DOTATO, CAZZO!<br/>
ANDATE TUTTI A FARE IN CULO, MALEDETTI BASTARDI! </p><p>- Hai finito di fare la vittima? Sei ridicolo! - La sua voce bassa e roca mi raggiunge, la sua maledettissima bella voce del cazzo. Mi giro di scatto e senza rifletterci gli tiro un vaso di riflesso, la prima cosa che ho sotto mano.<br/>
Potevo colpirlo, lui si abbassa in tempo ed il vaso si infrange contro la porta, dei cocci schizzano anche contro di lui e gli feriscono la schiena. <br/>
Invece di inveire e tirarmi qualcosa dietro, lui ride e vorrei tirargli un altro vaso dritto sulla giugulare.<br/>
Merda. <br/>
- Vattene o ti ammazzo! - Ringhio a denti stretti. <br/>
Lui rimane giù seduto sui talloni e ride coi suoi capelli lunghi sugli occhi, occhi maledettamente sfrontati e belli che ridono di me.<br/>
Quello bello è lui, ha una bella voce, un bel viso, uno stile che spacca. È fatto per fare il frontman. <br/>
Me lo dicono tutti, ma non sono idiota, so che è vero ed è questo che mi irrita. Io da solo ci ho provato e non ci sono riuscito, lui appena farà un demo con la canzone giusta, sarà pubblicato subito. il punto è che ci vuole la canzone giusta e quella ce l’ho io. Mi devo prestare per farlo sfondare nel mio (M - I - O) sogno!<br/>
- Puoi anche rifiutare, non sei costretto ad accettare, ma perderai la più grande occasione della tua vita. E lo sai che lo è! - <br/>
Tiro un altro calcio a qualcosa che gli faccio arrivare intenzionalmente vicino, lui non si sposta. <br/>
- Non lo sai, se uno non mi prende non significa che siano tutti deficienti! - Perché sa che ho fatto un provino e sono stato rifiutato.<br/>
- Appena mi sentiranno cantare la canzone giusta mi faranno un contratto. - Risponde senza peli sulla lingua credendosi già chissà chi! E quando mai quello stronzo non si crede dio? <br/>
- E allora fatti una canzone, incidila e mandala in giro, che cazzo vuoi da me? - <br/>
- La canzone, cazzo! So che sei un autore fantastico e ne capisci di musica più di tutti noi coglioni messi insieme! - Lui... lui è così maledettamente sfacciato, sfrontato e fastidioso. Io mi avvicino con la testa che esplode, rimango in piedi davanti a lui, mi chino e lo fisso come un pazzo. <br/>
- Visto che improvvisamente ti piace tanto la musica, ARRANGIATI! - <br/>
- Sono una sega a comporre, sei tu quello bravo e lo dicono tutti gli intenditori! - Mi raddrizzo e mi prendo i capelli con le mani tirando drammatico. Voglio sbattere la testa contro il muro. Mi sembra di vivere un incubo. Lui che chiede a me di entrare nella sua stramaledetta band. Ed io so che è un'ottima idea, lo so cazzo. Ma a me brucia, brucia da matti!<br/>
- A te non piace cantare, non fotte niente della musica, è a me che piace, è la mia vita, sono io che me ne intendo, che cazzo vuoi tu, stronzo? Perché lo stai facendo? - Liam a questo punto si alza e fa una piccola smorfia, si mette la mano sulla schiena e vede che sanguina, è un bel taglio, credo. Alza le spalle e torna a guardarmi da vicino, dritto in piedi davanti a me. <br/>
- Perché se lo fai tu, lo voglio fare anche io. - Con questa risposta schietta ma che non dice nulla, mi aggrotto ma mi calmo come per magia. <br/>
- Non significa nulla! Ci deve essere un motivo, perché mi devi rompere i coglioni per forza? Noi ci odiamo dalla nascita, cazzo! - Liam così piega le labbra all’ingiù e scuote la testa. <br/>
- Sei tu che mi odi, non io. Io voglio far parte della tua vita. - <br/>
E così lo mando a fanculo con un gesto della mano e mi volto. <br/>
- Tu vuoi solo rovinarmi la vita perché sei invidioso che stavo cercando di fare la mia fuori da quella merda che abbiamo in casa. - <br/>
Liam non risponde, ma le parole escono fuori dal mio controllo. Penso fermamente questo. Non può accettare che io esca dalla sua vita, che migliori la mia e che un giorno possa essere felice e avere qualcosa di bello che mi sono guadagnato da solo. <br/>
Lui da solo non è mai stato in grado di fare niente di buono, ha sempre avuto qualcuno che lo aiutava e lo proteggeva. Anche mia mamma lo proteggeva da mio padre, io mi dovevo prendere per qualche ragione le botte al suo posto. Ed ora me lo devo accollare se voglio avere successo. <br/>
Che muoiano tutti, cazzo. Mi sembra un incubo.<br/>
Il sogno della mia vita ad un passo e lui ci sta davanti. Se voglio prendere uno devo prendere anche l’altro.<br/>
Non mi libererò mai di lui, mai. <br/>
Che cazzo vuole da me? <br/>
Mi giro perché sta sorprendentemente in silenzio e lo guardo che si è tolto la maglietta rotta e grondante di sangue e si guarda nello specchio dell’ingrasso che per poco non ho rotto col vaso. Ci cammina sopra. <br/>
- Fanculo Noel, potevi davvero uccidermi! - è fra le scapole, un bello sfregio che penso gli rimarrà il segno. Il sangue scende nei pantaloni. - Sentivo il sangue fin dentro il culo! - Si lamenta mettendosi la mano dentro le mutande e toccandosi il sangue che è scivolato fin lì. <br/>
Alla fine sbuffo sentendomi pure in colpa. Ho avuto uno scatto brutale, potevo davvero ucciderlo se non si scansava in fretta. <br/>
Vado così a prendere uno straccio e lo bagno con l’acqua fredda, poi vado da lui e riluttante gli pulisco il sangue e la ferita che sanguina di meno. Lui non si lamenta, ma deve fargli male. <br/>
- Volevo proprio farlo. - Dico senza problemi. Lui ridacchia guardandomi dallo specchio. - Sopravviverai. Io sono sopravvissuto con peggio. - Dico riferendomi a nostro padre. <br/>
Lui ha sempre avuto tutto ciò che era mio, essendo nato dopo di me. E avevo un cazzo, perciò quel po’ lo doveva avere lui. Ora deve avere anche la mia musica.<br/>
Io non so se ce la posso fare. <br/>
Dovevo avere qualcosa per conto mio, questa strada doveva essere la mia salvezza. Io un giorno mi ucciderò, me lo sento. <br/>
Dopo che gli tiro via il grosso del sangue, vado in bagno nell’armadietto e prendo il necessario per medicarlo, poi torno da lui che finalmente se ne sta zitto per qualche miracolo. Sono i momenti in cui mi piace di più. <br/>
Gli disinfetto la ferita che torna a sanguinare, perciò torno a tamponare. <br/>
- Non sei costretto. - Dice poi rompendo il bel silenzio. <br/>
- No, potrei lasciare che ti dissangui, forse mi libererei di te! - Commento acido ma senza più alcuna agitazione. Dopo il grande scoppio che mi ha visto ridurre sto posto in un letamaio, sto meglio. <br/>
- Ad accettare. Puoi continuare per conto tuo, prima o poi ti daranno retta senza di me. Oppure puoi semplicemente rinunciare e basta. Non farai mai il cantante od il musicista. Ci saranno altre strade da fare da solo. - Lo sa che non è come dice lui. Sospiro e non lo guardo, preferisco fissare il taglio che cerco di rimettere insieme, mentre sento il suo sguardo pungente fisso su di me dallo specchio. <br/>
- Lo sai che è l’occasione della mia vita e da solo non l’avrò mai. - Rispondo roco. - Sarei l’idiota più grande della storia a rifiutare, sei maledettamente dotato ed io maledettamente bravo a fare musica. - Concludo laconico odiandomi per queste parole. Lui alza le spalle mentre gli metto lo scotch di carta intorno alle garze chiudendo la ferita. È che non so se voglio legare la mia vita alla sua così per sempre. <br/>
- Dipende se ami più la musica od odi più me. - Chiudo gli occhi rimanendo con le mani sulla sua schiena dopo che ho chiuso tutto. Respiro a fondo. <br/>
- Non ti odio, Liam. - Penso che finirò per ripeterglielo mille volte. Lui ridacchia. <br/>
- Non sembrava prima quando mi gridavi cercando di uccidermi! - Così mi decido ad alzare lo sguardo e a posarlo sul suo, sullo specchio. Risalgo con le mani sulle sue spalle. Ci siamo sempre toccati pochissimo se non per picchiarci. Giochi un po’ poco giochi e più dimostrazioni di odio. Non so se sia normale, non ho molti termini di paragone. Con l’altro fratello non siamo così, ci ignoriamo per lo più, solo io e lui siamo così astiosi. <br/>
Un brivido percorre entrambi, lo sento sotto le dita sulla sua pelle nuda e calda. <br/>
- Non volevo ucciderti, ma tu mi fai perdere il controllo. Nessuno mi fa andare così fuori di testa. - <br/>
- Perché mi odi troppo. - Ripete serio e provocatore. <br/>
- Non ti odio. - Ma lui non ci crede, devo dire cosa provo per convincerlo. Ma non lo so nemmeno io cosa provo. - Non so cosa provo, non ti odio. A volte mi fai perdere il controllo. È forte. È solo molto forte quello che provo per te. - Liam non dice nulla, dovrebbe dirmi perché cazzo si è messo ad inseguirmi, ma in realtà lo fa dalla nascita.<br/>
Tutto quello che faccio io lo deve fare anche lui. Forse è il suo modo di volermi bene, sono suo fratello maggiore, i minori cercano di imitare i maggiori e fanno tutto ciò che fanno loro, vogliono tutto ciò che vogliono loro. Liam è un viziato di merda. Ma credo sia il suo modo di volermi bene, anche se non ha capito che è così che mi fa scappare ed imbestialire. <br/>
- Proviamoci, tutt’al più lo mandiamo a puttane, ma almeno ci avremo provato. Sarei un pazzo a rifiutare una proposta simile. - Alla fine era la sola decisione plausibile. Lui fa un sorriso strano, indecifrabile. Si gira fra le mie mani che sollevo e mi abbraccia improvvisamente.<br/>
Credo sia il primo abbraccio fra noi, perché letteralmente ci siamo sempre picchiati fingendo di giocare. <br/>
Rimango di merda con le braccia alte, poi mi arrendo e lo abbraccio mentre si appoggia al mio corpo e sento il suo magro e abbandonato. Le mani strisciano sui nostri fianchi e poi sulle schiene, cerco di non toccargli la ferita, le sue mani fra i miei capelli, la sua bocca contro il mio collo. <br/>
- Lo faremo funzionare. - Perché lo vuoi tanto, Liam?<br/>
Perché, dannazione? <br/>
Mio malgrado lo stringo ed è assurdo quanto mi piaccia questo nostro primo abbraccio, quanto mi inebri, quanto mi sembri strano ma bello stringerlo invece che picchiarlo. <br/>
Sembra così tenero e arrendevole. Sorrido. Sembra. <br/>
Sarà un disastro. Sarà materia di leggenda. <br/>
Io e lui che ci detestiamo che facciamo un progetto così insieme. Il mondo finirà, ne sono sicuro. </p><p>/Liam/</p><p>Da fuori la porta si sentono solo rumori di cose rotte e non so bene cosa, ma sicuramente lo stupido sta spaccando tutto.<br/>
Gli altri della band e tutti quelli coinvolti nel progetto mi guardano, io sto qua a fissare la porta dove Noel si è chiuso dentro a fare il pazzo dopo che gli abbiamo chiesto di entrare nella band. Come sempre esagerato. <br/>
Mani in tasca, prendo un respiro e poi mi accingo ad entrare. <br/>
- Sicuro sia una buona idea? - Fa uno dei nostri. Io ridacchio divertito. - Se c’è uno in grado di calmare Noel quando è furioso non sei tu. Di solito peggiori sempre la situazione. - Ci conosce proprio bene. <br/>
Rido ancora. <br/>
- Nah, vedrai che questa volta andrà bene. - <br/>
- Ok ho già capito. Non entrerà nel gruppo! - Mentre lui dice questo, io rido ancora e incosciente entro. Perché so che stiamo per ucciderci.<br/>
O ci uccideremo, o faremo pace. Di sicuro succederà qualcosa. </p><p>Sono profondamente colpito a parte che dal vaso che a momenti si schianta contro la mia testa, anche dalla sua profonda rabbia.<br/>
Noel ha scatti di rabbia, specie verso di me, ma con nostro padre che lo usava come pungiball ci sta. Voglio dire. Guarda come gli ha ridotto il naso. Anche io sarei fottutamente arrabbiato anche solo guardandomi allo specchio. <br/>
Però quello che mi colpisce ora è che è andato fuori di testa perché gli ho chiesto di entrare nella mia band. <br/>
Ma ti sembra normale? <br/>
Mi odia fino a questo punto?<br/>
Poteva dire semplicemente di no!<br/>
Noel grida, strepita, spacca tutto e credo che un pezzo di vaso mi abbia preso alla schiena. Non ne veniamo a capo. Litighiamo come al solito ma io sono più tranquillo, è lui il matto questa volta. Provo a farlo ragionare a modo mio, poi alla fine mi esce questa frase: <br/>
- Sei tu che mi odi, non io. Io voglio far parte della tua vita. - e a questo lui risponde: <br/>
- Tu vuoi solo rovinarmi la vita perché sei invidioso che stavo cercando di fare la mia vita fuori da quella merda che abbiamo in casa. - <br/>
Mandandomi a fanculo, così io mi stufo e mi tolgo la maglia perché mi ha fatto davvero male. <br/>
Quando mi giro allo specchio e vedo il taglio che sanguina, a questo punto mi lamento. <br/>
- Fanculo Noel, potevi davvero uccidermi! - mi infilo la mano dentro le mutande e mi tocco il culo dove trovo tracce di sangue fin lì. - Sentivo il sangue fin dentro il culo! - Aggiungo. <br/>
Non volevo certo fargli pietà, era per dire. Noel torna con un asciugamano bagnato e mi sorprende ripulendomi la schiena. Ammette che voleva uccidermi. <br/>
Mi perdo nelle sue estreme contraddizioni. Io non lo capisco proprio. <br/>
Prima cerca di uccidermi, mi odia e mi dice di tutto, poi mi medica la schiena ed è quasi gentile. <br/>
Lo fisso attraverso lo specchio, i brividi mi ricoprono mentre mi tocca. Sono abituato a giocare alla lotta. Anche da adulti abbiamo continuato a farci male e tirarci le cose, era il nostro modo di comunicare, di toccarci. Non ci siamo mai davvero toccati. Mi ha sempre odiato. <br/>
- Non sei costretto. - Dico poi. Se mi odia tanto non voglio certo torturarlo. Non sto facendo tutto questo per sadismo. Sono solo pessimo ad esprimermi. Lui ci scherza su sapendo a cosa mi riferisco, poi lo faccio ragionare con la mia tipica schiettezza, ma penso come al solito di peggiorare la situazione.<br/>
Quantomeno non ci gridiamo e non ci tiriamo cose contro. Lui continua a medicarmi la schiena e non alza lo sguardo nemmeno un momento, così io, pessimo comunicatore appunto, del resto il poeta è lui mica io, provo a fargli capire che dipende da lui, che se mi odia tanto non deve accettare la proposta. Deve vedere lui. <br/>
- Non ti odio, Liam. - Mi fa poi. Io ridacchio schernendolo. So che lo dice tanto per dire. So che mi odia.<br/>
Alza la testa e finalmente mi guarda, le sue mani sulle mie spalle nude dopo che ha finito di medicarmi e se non era per il male del taglio, mi sarebbe piaciuto. Ma ora è meglio. Ora le sue mani sulle mie spalle nude, la mia pelle reagisce insieme al resto del mio corpo, ma lui non lo sa.<br/>
Ci fissiamo attraverso lo specchio e discutiamo ancora, lui prova a convincermi per qualche ragione che non mi odia, ma ammette che prova qualcosa di molto forte per me e che gli faccio perdere il controllo.<br/>
E se lo perderemo quando avremo una band e faremo successo e avremo concerti da fare? <br/>
Ci penso ma so che per lui è estremamente importante, la cosa più importante della sua vita. <br/>
Per lui la musica è sacra ed è l’unico posto in cui mi esclude. Ed è l’unico posto in cui vorrei entrare. Vorrei far parte di quel posto sacro.<br/>
Ho sempre voluto far parte della sua vita. <br/>
Io l’ho sempre inseguito, non ho mai capito perché ad un certo punto ha iniziato ad odiarmi, dice che sono un viziato di merda e che lo invidio, ma non è così. Non è che voglio quello che ha lui.<br/>
Come fa a non capire che gli voglio bene e che lo rincorro, non cerco di distruggere la sua vita, ma di farne parte.<br/>
Forse sono solo un pessimo comunicatore.<br/>
Alla fine Noel si arrende e decide di provarci, appena lo dice mi sale su un’ondata assurda e non riesco a trattenermi dal girarmi fra le sue braccia e abbracciarlo. <br/>
Lo stringo appoggiandomi a lui e dopo un attimo di esitazione ricambia, le mie mani sui suoi capelli, il mio viso contro il suo collo. Tutto il corpo un lungo brivido che arriva fino al mio cazzo che reagisce in modo davvero strano.<br/>
Certo è solo una band, ma è la prima volta che iniziamo un progetto serio insieme... e forse è più perché ci stiamo abbracciando.<br/>
È la cosa più strana che ci sia mai capitata, ma come dice lui è meglio fallire dopo averci provato. Potrebbe essere un disastro, ma potrebbe valerne comunque la pena. <br/>
A me non fotte un cazzo della musica, mi ci sono avvicinato perché Noel l’adorava ed ho scoperto di essere bravo a cantare. Volevo renderlo fiero, essere apprezzato da lui; per lui è importante e se lo aiuterò a realizzare il suo grande sogno, forse un giorno non mi odierà più.<br/>
Forse un giorno riuscirà ad amarmi. </p><p>Lo faremo funzionare è più una parola che altro. Non so come ci riusciremo se ogni volta che interagiamo litighiamo.<br/>
Penso che dovremo trovare il modo di venirci incontro e collaborare.<br/>
Non può essere che mi odia tanto, dipende da lui dopotutto.<br/>
Io forse sono irritante perché tendo a provocare tutto e tutti, sono uno stronzo sfrontato, ma lui è davvero troppo serio, dannazione. È una lagna continua. Sempre a vittimizzarsi. <br/>
Arriccio la bocca mentre riordina tutto ed io mi accomodo nel divano, con gli altri che entrano stupiti del fatto che ci sia riuscito. <br/>
Non saprei come fare per farla funzionare, per non farmi odiare tanto. Potrei imparare a non essere così fottutamente irritante, ma come si fa? <br/>
Noel tira fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto e se l’accende tirandomi poi il pacchetto automaticamente. <br/>
Sorrido, è già abituato a condividere tutto con me, non sarà mica una tragedia. <br/>
Qualcuno cerca qualche bottiglia di birra per festeggiare la sua decisione e così quando iniziano a stappare e brindare coinvolgendomi, lo vedo con questo sorriso che non ricorda nemmeno lontanamente la rabbia e l’odio di prima. <br/>
Lui brinda, beve, fuma e ride con gli amici, felice della decisione che l’ho aiutato a prendere. <br/>
E capisco. <br/>
Deve solo stordirsi un po’ di più con qualche merda, tanto saremo star, le star si stordiscono, è normale. <br/>
Noel ubriaco e fatto può essere il solo tipo di Noel in grado di sopportarmi mentre cerco di farmi amare da lui. <br/>
Io, dal canto mio, devo solo... beh, non so che cazzo devo fare, ma mi verrà in mente. Magari farlo sfondare con la nostra band grazie alle mie doti canore.<br/>
Sì, credo che basterà cantare e portare al successo la sua stramaledetta band. Allora mi amerà, ne sono certo. <br/>
Sì è proprio così che devo fare.<br/>
Mi scolo la bottiglia che mi è toccata, come tutti quanti, e fumiamo e ridiamo, ma i miei occhi non possono staccarsi dai suoi azzurri, dal suo viso con quel naso poco attraente ed i lineamenti che non sono gran che. Ma non riesco a smettere di guardarlo.<br/>
È così felice. Non lo vedevo ridere tanto da un sacco.<br/>
Chissà se un giorno riderà così anche con me. Chissà se riuscirò a renderlo così felice. <br/>
Un giorno, magari, ci ameremo.<br/>
O, forse, ci odieremo di più. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>